metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Anna (Chronicles Pack DLC Level)
'''Anna '''is the third level in Metro: Last Light's DLC, the Chronicles Pack. The player plays as Anna, assisting Artyom in the Botanical Gardens. The mission is actually a replay of the Ashes level from the main campaign, albeit from Anna's perspective, meaning the player first provides overwatch while Artyom hunts for the Dark One that Khan claimed to have seen, then later extends Ashes by having Anna chase after Artyom after the latter was captured by Reich Stalkers. Overview Starting part way into Ashes, after Anna and Artyom have left the Metro, Anna and Artyom split up, Artyom giving a friendly salute to Anna before heading off into the Gardens. Anna climbs to the top of the Exhibition front gate to obtain a decent sniping spot. Noting that there is still a fire burning in the Gardens, Artyom moves closer to the crater the missile left. However, Anna sees movement to his left. Suddenly a group of Watchmen attack Artyom, though the two quickly dispatch them. However, their cries have alerted the rest of the pack, who descend upon Artyom. Together, they defeat the watchmen, with Artyom none too worse for the wear. Feeling sorry for Artyom, Anna compliments his fighting skills before he moves on. Moving to a better position to see the Gardens, the two return to searching for the Dark One. Anna spots it and fires at it, though it seemingly avoids the bullet. Cursing, she sends Artyom after him; Artyom chases the Dark One through the Gardens, Anna repeatedly trying and failing to shoot it, before it is cornered. She finally manages to hit it, and Artyom approaches it. However, the creature jumps up and knocks Artyom out. The two disappear from view. Alarmed, Anna rushes down a zip-line to reach him. However, she is confronted with a group of Reich Stalkers that block her path. Anna manages to get past them and move deeper into the Gardens, fighting the Stalkers all the way, reaching the area where she last saw Artyom. However, he and the Dark One have gone. She presses on, hearing an engine nearby. Readying her Preved, she reaches the top of a ridge, ready to save Artyom. However, she is too late and sees an armored truck speeding away, Artyom in tow. Failing her mission to kill the Dark One and losing her partner, Anna returns to D6 in shame. Trivia *This level is the shortest in the Chronicles Pack, and one of the shortest in the whole game. *Although it is possible to sneak past the Stalkers, the snipers on top of the bridge are good spotters, and will likely see Anna, forcing her into combat. **If this happens, although her Preved and VSV are useful in fighting the Stalkers, it might be better to obtain a Shambler from a defeated foe. *This level is unique in that this is the only section in either game where the player character is a woman. Accordingly, the sounds for swapping gas masks, running out of air and death all sound different. *This is the only section in either game where Artyom is an NPC, except the Endings and cut-scenes. **However, perhaps to retain the silent protagonist feel the developers intended to create, Artyom is dressed in generic Stalker gear, never says a word and is only seen from afar. *The Reich Stalkers encountered in the level are searching for the location of D6, though at this stage it is still just a rumor to the rest of the Metro. This proves the Rangers inside D6 mentioning the Reich to be correct. *Despite Anna asking Artyom to move closer to the crater, as a tree is blocking her view, just as in Ashes, the player can clearly see the Baby Dark One long before she says this. *If Anna is out of 12.7x108mm ammo, the dark one will be knocked down by himself at the end of the chase without Anna shooting him. Achievements/Trophies Category:Chronicles Pack DLC Category:Metro Last Light DLC Levels